


That Night in the Dorms

by BlueDisquiet



Series: Twitter Short Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, antis dont interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDisquiet/pseuds/BlueDisquiet
Summary: His lips were parted, breath hitching, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, feeling him press against that one sweet spot that drove him crazy. Strong hips lazily rolling, shifting from a rough uncontrollable pace to a languid grind.He was being punished. That was his only explanation. He was being punished for something he didn't know, and he loved every second of it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Twitter Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915537
Kudos: 66





	That Night in the Dorms

* * *

* * *

His lips were parted, breath hitching, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, feeling **him** press against that one sweet spot that drove him crazy. Strong hips lazily rolling, shifting from a rough uncontrollable pace to a languid grind. 

He was being punished. That was his only explanation. He was being punished for something he didn't know, and he loved every second of it. 

Shameless tears were flowing freely from the corner of his eyes, his hair’s a mess, and his soft skin warm and flushed. 

It’s been a while since they’ve done this. He missed this feeling. He missed **_him_ ** _._ He _ached_ for **_him_ ** _._ He thought he was going mad. 

Then, his tormentor bent down, silencing his thoughts with a messy, wet kiss. 

Strong hands grabbed his thighs, somehow spreading them even more than before. _It won’t be long_ , he thought as the thrusts became faster and sloppier. He shuddered, unsure if he could handle the inevitable. His nails dug into **_his_ ** broad back, leaving angry red creases all over. He’s so close. _So close_

He was so good. He took everything **_he_ ** gave him. And now, now he’s rewarded. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” **_He_ ** said

He tried to hold on just a little while longer. But how could he. When **_he_ ** was looking down at him with those golden eyes. This is torture. 

Then, _finally_ , it happened. Relief washed over him as he let out a silent scream, toes curling as his body violently spasmed. In pain or pleasure? He wasn’t sure at this point. 

Not long after, he felt **_him_ ** reach **_his_ ** climax. Filling him up as **_he_ ** chased after this own high. 

It was over in seconds but it felt like ages. **_He_ ** kissed him again as **_he_ ** was pulling out. This time though, it was soft, chaste almost. He gasped. 

“Are you alright?” **_He_ ** asked, concerned. 

When his eyes were finally able to focus, he realized didn't even make it to the bed... 

“'Tsumu... carry me to bed.” It wasn’t a request. It was a _plea._

 **_He_ ** kissed him and nodded. "Shower first, then bed."

No way would Hinata be able to go to practice tomorrow. Iwaizumi is going to kill them....

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @Myraoiyama uwu


End file.
